The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to reduced-pressure, wound-closure and treatment systems and methods.
Whether the etiology of a wound, or damaged area of tissue, is trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound is important to the outcome. Unique challenges exist when the wound involves locations that require reentry, such as the peritoneal cavity and more generally the abdominal cavity. Many times when surgery or trauma involves the abdominal cavity, establishing a wound management system that facilitates reentry allows for better and easier care and helps to address such things as peritonitis, abdominal compartment syndrome (ACS), and infections that might inhibit final healing of the wound and the internal organs. In providing such care, it may be desirable to remove unwanted fluids from the cavity, help approximate the fascia and other tissues, or finally to help provide a closing force on the wound itself at the level of the epidermis. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity.
Currently, an abdominal opening on the epidermis may be closed using sutures, staples, clips, and other mechanical devices. Such devices often cause puncture wounds or can cause other wounds. Moreover, if severe edema occurs, tremendous pressure may be placed on the closure device and the pressure may cause harm. For example, if the pressure rises due to edema, the sutures may tear out.
With respect to an overall system for allowing reentry into the abdominal cavity, a number of techniques have been developed. One approach is to place towels into the cavity and then use clips, such as hemostats, to close the skin over the towels. While simple and fast, the results are regarded as suboptimal. Another approach is the so-called “Bogota bag.” With this approach, a bag is sutured into place to cover the open abdomen in order to provide a barrier. Still another approach, sometimes called a “vac pack,” is to pack towels in the wound and then place a drain into the abdomen and cover the abdomen with a drape. Finally, a reduced pressure approach has been used. Such an approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 to Hunt et al. and assigned to KCI Licensing, Inc. of San Antonio, Tex. U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,859 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.